Why?
by Krillin Fan
Summary: Not exactly a poem, but poetic thought. Goku thinks back on things that happened to his best friend, and discovers a darker side to Fanfiction. Not a comedy, NO YAOI, addresses a serious matter, worth a read, despite the corny summary! Please review!


-1**Why?**

_Please note, this is in no way a comedy, as the Summary may suggest, but basically a question I've asked often. Why do people seem to think its fun to write stories where 18 is either cheating on Krillin, or blowing him off from the start? Sounds preachy, I know, but… I've gotta get it off my chest. Also note, the rating is for a description of some stories I've seen, more specifically, the two that set me off! Oh, and it's from Goku's P.O.V. Don't ask._

As I sit here, having returned from my, well… time away, I think about what has happened.

My sons, growing to be strong young men.

My wife, still as beautiful as the day I met her, though admittedly, I've grown to appreciate beauty more since that time.

Then, my thoughts drift to Krillin.

My best friend, who wanted nothing in this world more than a family.

All he ever wanted was someone to love him; someone who could see past his shortcomings for who he really is.

He thought he had found her once, with that Marron girl, but he soon found out he was wrong.

She used him, reduced him to nothing more than a plaything, something to pass the time until someone better came along, sometimes right in the middle of one of their dates.

She hurt him in a way that we thought he might not recover from.

But then, he found HER.

She started as an enemy, believe it or not, someone who was out to kill me. But, something happened on that mountain road, something I wish I could've seen; he did tell me later though.

She kissed him.

Nothing serious, mind you, just a small peck on the cheek, but I tell you, that restored his hope like nothing else ever could.

I wish I could've been here during those seven years. I missed so much.

When I returned, however, I saw the greatest things.

My son, who looked like, well, a tiny me.

My other son, nearly grown, and with a girlfriend of his own, though he denied it at the time.

And Krillin's family.

I tell you, I couldn't possibly have been happier for him. He finally found what he'd spent his whole life looking for.

At any rate, one day, I was zipping around, playing with my Instant Transmission ability, when I stumbled on, well, another dimension.

A void, nothing but darkness, except for one thing.

A computer.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'Goku? Use a computer?"

But I did. Bulma showed me how.

For some reason, this particular adventure was filled with stories about… us.

Me and my friends, the adventures we had, stories of what might have been.

I must say, I was filled with a sense of pride. We were at least getting SOME credit for what we did.

But then came the darkness, and I found stories, which for Krillin's sake, I hope he never finds.

For in all those stories, he died due to self inflicted injury.

And the root cause?

His wife.

She hurt him like Marron had done; almost constantly cheating on him, justifying it by saying the only reason she had stayed as long as she had was… she felt obligated.

She never really loved him.

And as a result, she ran off.

Sometimes with Vegeta

Sometimes with Trunks, the one from the future.

Those make no sense; they hated her, and vice-verse.

Sometimes with Gohan, making the defensive statement that he was the one that had REALLY saved her.

And, worst of all, sometimes with ME!

Again it makes no sense. I have a wife, and I could never do that to Krillin. Neither could Gohan.

He's our best friend.

But then I thought, why?

Why don't they want him to be happy? Why do they want him to feel pain? Why can't they accept the fact that she loves him?

Then I realized.

Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, 18; they're considered gorgeous. And I guess some people consider me, Vegeta, and Gohan to look that way too.

But Krillin… they consider to be ugly. I've seen the terms used.

Hideous.

Disgusting.

Freak.

It's all because people are shallow; so shallow that they refuse to believe that someone as beautiful as her could ever love a 'freak' like him.

But why?

Why couldn't she? Why can't someone look past appearances, look past and see someone's inner beauty?

Their heart.

And let me tell you, Krillin's got a lot of heart, and he loves her with all of it.

So, if she can see it…

**Why can't you?**

_Okay, now let me tell you why I wrote this. I was browsing through some fics one day, and came upon a LOT of stories, depicting a cheating 18 and a thus suicidal Krillin; one where she, as I mentioned above, ran off with Trunks when he went back to the future, (which is like… impossible.), one where she jumps in bed with Gohan, even though he's underage, (gross, isn't it), because he was her REAL savior, and thus developed a hatred for Krillin, seeing him as a weasel who took the credit, one where she has sex with Goku right on the world tournament stage, publicly humiliating Krillin, who starts bawling his eyes out and promptly blasts himself through the heart, and one where Krillin goes into his own room, see's his Wife and Vegeta goin' at it, and, again, starts crying right there in front of them, which only seemed to excite them more, he runs into the bathroom, slits his wrists, and slowly dies, the last thing he hears is 18 complimenting Vegeta as to how much better he performs than Krillin does. And when she walks into the bathroom and sees, her husband dead and laying in a pool of his own blood, her only complaint is that now she has to clean up a mess in the bathroom! SHE DIDN'T EVEN CARE THAT HE WAS DEAD!!_

_I'm sorry, but this really ticks me off, and I needed to find a way to address this issue; I hope I found the proper outlet, and I hope that you will think on this for a minute. The reason 18 loves Krillin, (and, not to insult Krillin, but you know their relationship isn't based on looks… but that makes it all the more beautiful!) is because of his heart; because she knows that his face isn't who he is… and because he loved her, in spite of the near disdain Trunks began to feel toward him, in spite of the things she had done or might have done, and in spite of the fact that she didn't seem to care about him one way or the other for a while._

_And that's what love really is._


End file.
